


Gary Bleeds for Tony

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Magic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Team Tony, Tony Stark Lives, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Gary needs Tony. Tony needs Gary.A little thing like death isn't going to stop this fanboy. It's MAGIC.
Relationships: Gary (Iron Man Movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 163





	Gary Bleeds for Tony

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Son! You're back!"

Gary blinked in confusion, and hugged his mom. "That was weird. It wasn't at all like I thought it would be!"

"No? How was it?" the old lady asked, before returning to stir the big pot she had on the fire.

"Well, you know," Gary scratched at his head. "I expected fire. Just going cold to ashes didn't seem right."

She hummed and stirred twice, widdershins. "It wasn't right." She looked up at him. "Five years ago, the natural order was overturned. Half of all living things everywhere were turned to dust."

Gary grabbed a kitchen chair and sat down heavily. "Wow. So... do I still have a job?"

"The station went bankrupt. Nothing is the same." The old lady sighed. "You're lucky I still have a basement for you to live in. It's been hard."

"I could maybe ask Tony Stark for a job. I mean, I helped him."

She stopped stirring and looked at Gary with pity. "He's gone, dear. Died to save us all. He's in heaven, now," she said, with a slight flinch.

"Are you sure?" Gary asked. "I mean, there was that Ultron thing and everyone called him the Merchant of Death." He looked hopeful. "Maybe he's in hell?" He ran out of the kitchen and down to the basement to get his Tony Stark doll.

"That boy," the old lady muttered. "Where did I go wrong? He's always looking on the bright side." Her black cat sneezed in agreement.

Gary put the doll on the altar, and surrounded it with his favorite candles, black, white, red and even the very expensive octarine candle he special ordered from a shaman in Amazonia who used wax beads on the bottom of his pet poison dart frogs' terrariums.

He cut his finger and dripped a little blood on the doll, and said all the proper and improper things, and hoped really hard that he wasn't going to be put on hold.

A non-burning circle of fire flared up, and the Great Alpaca* stepped out. Gary felt honored. He usually got an underling. 

"Thank you for answering my call, Gerald, " Gary said.

The Great Alpaca sniffed and scratched behind one ear with a hoof. 

"I just... I was wondering if you have Tony Stark there. Because, you know..."

The Great Alpaca hummed thoughtfully**. "We're still arguing over him. Me and the Other Guy." One hoof raised skyward. 

"OH! So, he's in between! Could he maybe come back to life? I mean, you know... please?"

The Great Alpaca rolled his eyes. "There's rules, Gary. Remember Baldur?"

Gary frowned. "I can't ask everyone to cry for Tony Stark. I mean, what if someone doesn't have EYES?"

The Great Alpaca hummed again. "Let me take it up with the Other Guy. He did save us both a lot of worshippers, so maybe we can cut him some slack."

Gary put on a movie*** on his laptop and started eating a bag of fig newtons. 

The Great Alpaca returned in a cloud of incense. He sneezed and shook his head, scattering white feathers around the altar. "The Other Guy has this big deal about free will, and you know, my thing is sacrifice. So, if you can get a million people to make a blood sacrifice in honor of Tony Stark, or Iron Man, we'll put him back on Earth, good as new." He flicked an ear. 

"Oh. Ok. I can do that!" 

"And get these holy feathers out of my coat. They itch."

Gary jumped up and combed the Great Alpaca smooth. He saved the feathers. His mom might have a use for them. And then he turned off the movie and starting composing posts-Twitter and Tumblr and Deviantart.com to start. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his tattoo. He remembered how it bled. Only a little, but blood is blood!

"Tattoo for Tony," he wrote. "Remember him with a tattoo!"

"Ma!" he shouted from the basement, "I'm getting another tattoo!" 

Tony woke up, standing knee deep in the pond behind his home. His chest hurt. He looked down and saw a tattoo of Gary the cameraman where he used to have an arc reactor.

"Huh," Tony said. "That's new."

**Author's Note:**

> *Artists in the middle-ages in Europe were unfamiliar with alpacas, so they substituted goats.
> 
> **Google: what sound does an alpaca make
> 
> ***Possibly Labyrinth. Could have been Spirited Away, but really most likely it was Bell, Book and Candle. Gary's mom told him that movie inspired her.
> 
> Quotes from Iron Man 3: ''Mom, I need to call you back. Something magical is happening.- Tony Stark is in my van.
> 
> (referring to his tattoo) I had them do it off a doll that I made, so it's not like it's off a picture.- So it's a little bit...
> 
> Tony needs Gary. And Gary needs Tony.
> 
> You can find SO MANY tattoos of Tony Stark/Iron Man by googling.  
> I suggest: Tony Stark tattoo  
> and: Iron Man tattoo
> 
> A whole bunch.  
> https://nextluxury.com/mens-style-and-fashion/iron-man-tattoo-designs-for-men/
> 
> One really amazingly detailed.  
> https://www.worldtattoogallery.com/photo/100026125/tony-stark-tattoo-by-alex-legaza
> 
> EDIT: I just realized- 'Devil' spelled backwards is 'Lived'.


End file.
